Heroes Vs Villans
by jazziejazz94
Summary: The epic journey continues. new! splashley scene.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! so this is the first time im writting something in almost a year, crazyness. but the entire time ive loved fan fic ive never posted on here, and now i shall. this is just a begining. hopefully there will be plenty more to come. :D Enjoy!

Looking up I take a few steps ahead of me, its my turn now. Its my turn to say a final goodbye, its my turn to let her go. But I don't want to. She should be here with me. Times like this make me really wonder if there is a god, Or if at the very least hope for humanity.

I set a yellow rose on top of the closed casket. She loved roses, yellow ones. She said they reminded her of the sun and the promises it gave. "Light is life" she would tell me when id make fun of her odd obsession. Im trying not to cry, and its only making it worst.

Walking away from the casket with a "love you" and a sigh I wonder about the world. There has to be someone out there, at this very moment I can feel it. Someone who will save us all. It might not make sense right now, but I know there's hope somehow. I could easily be wrong, but right now that's all I have to hang onto.

"Where are you?" I whisper in the air before walking towards the black limo.

"uuuugggghhhh!" I scream out. I'm in the middle of nowhere, there can't be anyone within at least a thousand miles and still I can hear everything, everyone. Kicking at the sand beneath my feet before sitting down slowly.

I don't know what to do. I'm no idiot, I know that I could really help people if I tried. But I don't know how to control what I do sometimes. I found out rather early in life I was different. Looking at me you couldn't tell. But I am different.

When I was younger I could never get hurt as a child. Not one skid knee or even a scratch from trying to climb trees or anything else I thought would be fun to try.

I didn't understand it. I still don't completely, but I do understand that I'm different. But I'm scared. Sure I can do amazing things, but it's scary to think once I start, I'm going to have the weight of the world on my shoulders. Literally and figuratively .

"Where are you?" I look around, but I don't see anyone. I hear them, much clearer than all the other sounds though.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirens. That's all I hear right now. They can't be too far away, maybe a few hundred miles. I could be there in seconds. But do I really want to do this? Maybe I'll just go to see what happens, I'm sure the police have it under control…

"All men hold fire, I repeat hold fire!" all of the shooting stops. The guys trying to rob the bank came out to give up, or so we thought. As soon as he came out he had about 100 guns not including the snipers on him and he pushed a kid from behind him. He grabbed a kid! What kind of person just does that! He can't be any older than 10.

I watch as all of the police officers keep their weapons up but don't fire. I can't just let them get away with this… I'm not stupid. I know that either someone is gonna get trigger happy and that kid could get hurt. Or the bad guy, scratch that, bad guys. Will get away and then hurt the kid. Not to mention all of the other innocent by-standers that could get hurt with them trying to get away.

Ugh, why am I gonna do this…

Looking around I try and make a game plan. I have to be fast. Faster than I've ever been if I don't want anyone to see me or worst, get hurt.

I run, as fast as I can, first I grab the kid and run him behind a police car and continue towards the guy that was holding him, getting him on his stomach and cuffing him, before moving on to the ones still in the door way. I'm sure the cops won't mind I borrowed their cuffs.

"What the hell?" everyone looks around confused. Not me though. I'm just standing where I stood before I moved. I guess if I was them id be confused too. One second they are standing in the middle of a shootout with a hostage. The next everyone is cuffed and de-armed and the hostage is now being held by his mother who is crying like it's nobody's business.

Slowly but surely they wake up out of their stupor and start getting the guys to put in the cars. "Sir, what the hell just happened?" I hear a cop ask another cop. He must be a rookie, he looks like one. Like he was in the academy 2 minutes before this happened. "I really don't… I don't know" he looks around trying to spot something out of the ordinary. But he won't. From looking at me, you would never think I was much different from you. And I think I want to keep it that way.

"_Spencer you don't have to work today, I told you to take as much time off as you want." I hear my boss talking in the background but I'm not really paying attention. It's been about a week, I would have taken more time I swear. Well… maybe. But this was too good to pass up. _

_How could I pass this up? I'm a journalist, I seek truth and all that other stuff journalist says all the time. Honestly I'm curious more than anything. Newspapers everywhere have been talking about an unknown figure that lurks in the dark waiting to help people._

_So far no one has caught a glimpse of him, or her. Just never know sometimes. But they, whoever they are, are helping people. In fact there have been so many different situations from right here in California all the way to New York and Japan. _

_People don't know what to think, it's impossible to be in more than one place at a time right? Last I checked the rules of physics where still in place right? I look over at the coffee mug on my desk, maybe if I just push it off I will know. I mean if it floats than obviously… wait what? I'm so stupid sometime._

"_are you even listening to me?" shaking my head out of my thoughts I look up at my boss, she's standing there with one hand on her hip and a perfectly sculpted brow raised. "of course not" I say earning a chuckle from her. _

_Me and Carrie go way back, we went to high school together. Except when we graduated she was forced to take over her father's business, and I went to college. Safe to say when I got out of college looking to be hired as a journalist I knew who to go to. After all she only owns the biggest newspaper of the entire west coast. _

_That doesn't mean I didn't work hard for it. I started off a noob just like everyone else. She said she didn't want to make it seem like I was getting "special treatment" but within a year I now have my own office. I'd like to say I worked my tail off to get this but honestly I never had to. I just attract big news. And for some reason it's been relatively easy for me to rise to the top. _

"_And the mysterious figure is at it again! This time all the action was caught on tape as the unidentified person saved a 9 year old boy from a hostage situation and cuffed all of the attempting robbers" they play a clip but there's not much to see, all you see if everyone holding their guns as a guy holds the kid in front of him, and faster than I have time to blink they are down on the ground handcuffed and they shoot to the kid being picked up by his mother who is crying like crazy. "I don't know how it happened, and if I wasn't here folk's id think this was all a big joke. Back to you in the stupid Jill" _

"_Wow…" I'm just staring at the TV as some woman, apparently named Jill. Drones on about what just happened. "Still want me to take more time off?" I look at my boss who shakes her head, still looking at the TV before she turns around without another word and walks away._

_I don't know who you are mystery person, but thank you. Maybe there is hope left in the world. _


	3. Chapter 3

"It's not that big of a deal, no one saw me!" I'm tired of this conversation, I love my dad and I know he's trying to protect me. But I can handle this. "All these pictures and videos of me, all you see is like a white blurish blob."

"Ashley Ann Davies, you listen to me right now. I don't care if you think you're invincible or what you can do with your… powers. You are playing a dangerous game and I have a bad feeling about it." I roll my eyes at him before falling onto my bed. I don't think I'm invincible… I know I am, gosh give a girl some credit.

"Even if someone did see me what's the big deal, it's not like I'm committing crimes. I'm saving lives, shouldn't I be proud of that and show myself?" I hate being whatever I am sometimes. Don't get me wrong I love that I'm saving people and I do the best to my abilities, but I'm not supposed to show who I am or take credit and draw attention to myself apparently.

"You should be proud ash honey, but you know the danger of it all." He sits on my bed next to me while I look up at him. I can see he's having a difficult time with this. "Remember when you were younger and you were obsessed with comic books?" ugh not this again.

"Dad I know ok, we have had this talk before. But things aren't like a comic book. This is real life, there isn't some villan out there waiting in the shadows to destroy me or some doctors that want to do crazy test on me!"

"You don't know that! People hate to see others do good and there will always be someone out there looking to hurt you. And the doctors, trust me if they knew they could study you they would be here in a second. You know what it was like when you came out as gay to your friends at school and how they acted. You were different and they didn't like that. They hurt you; I don't want that to happen again"

"Dad… I know you think it's for the best but-"I want to finish that sentence but my eyes are glued to the TV. There was an explosion and I saw people running and fire all around. Jumping up I'm ready to go help but something stops me. This isn't a natural thing. Or even some regular bad guys looking to steal something. There's a guy, maybe a girl. Who knows? But they are in a suit made of metal. It's black and shiny and his eyes are glowing red. How original…

"What the hell?" my dad turns the TV up so we can hear.

"Come out come out where ever you are blob, there are lots of people waiting to be saved" the guy, girl, uhm… suit says, right before throwing a car. Why does he always have to be right? I mean come on, who would have expected that saving people would lead to a villan coming after me.

My dad turns his head and looks at me "I'm not gonna say it…" he looks back to the TV "Hurry."

And I'm off. I get there in just a few seconds and I look around, this could get difficult. There are a lot of people here that I need to help, there's too much going on to save everyone and not slow down. Also I have to deal with that damn suit person. Here goes nothing…

There must have been one big event going on here. I look around, lots of balloons and not just the small ones you get when you're five. These are the huge ones that take 10 people to control. Ah a parade or something, I really need to keep up with events like these… big targets for crime.

"Whoa!" I move to the side right as a car goes flying by me. What is this person's deal with throwing cars? I don't have much time to think about why he hates cars, I see another one falling from the sky and a little girl in a pink dress crying and looking around for probably her mother. I rush over to grab her aside but the car was coming down much faster than I realized and instead of getting her out of the way I just barley take the brunt of the car's weight.

Everything moves slowly now. The little girl looks up at me and blinks. But I hear another scream, snapped out of my trance I sit the car down and look over to see the person in the suit holding a girl by her neck, this can't be good.

I can't do anything but stand in front of him, her, it. Becouse right now I'm stuck in between a rock and a hard place. If i ignore the girl he's holding she will die. If I try and speed her away from him it could really hurt her. So what can I do?

"Well then, nice to finally see the face behind the blur. I have to say though you need a new name. I mean really? Blob? Your way to pretty for that." The suit looks to its right hand where the girl continues to dangle.

Her eyes are closed tightly and I can see her struggle for breath. "Let her go" I say it calmly but it wasn't easy. This jerk is going to make me tell my dad he was right. Not cool at all.

"Hmm, now why would I do that? I think I should have a little bit of fun with her, don't you agree?" it shakes its head and looks at the girl.

"You want me, not her. I'm here, let her go" I can't let him hurt her, but I don't know what to do. Everything is starting to come to a slow. Most everyone is running in the opposite direction, I don't blame them. I wouldn't want to be anywhere near this thing either. Even with everyone not paying attention to me and running for their lives I have a bad feeling.

"You know I've heard a lot about you, the blob. An unknown force helping people all over the world within a blink of an eye, how charming. Yet no one knew who you are or where you're from. You seem to have no weakness except your identity." The thing laughs at me, the nerve of some people, things.

"Yeah yeah yeah I get it, your bad I'm good you found my weakness here I am. What do you want" I'm tired of this, and the longer I stand here the more likely people are going to come to their senses. Not to mention the girl is still dangling. Yeah that should really be my priority right now.

"Well I'm glad you asked; see I have a little problem. I am a very powerful person. I have had a plan in action for years now to well...take over the world" it looks at me as I scoff. I mean it just slipped out. Take over the world? Why are bad guys so stupid?

"Look I don't care what your plans are. Just let the girl go and we can go our own ways." I doubt it's this simple but I saw its grip get tighter on the girls neck and she's not moving. I have to do something fast.

"Ah if only it was that simple, ok since I'm tired of being here. Stop being you and I won't come back and kill you ok? I know your identity now and I can easily end your entire life along with those you love" I flinch at his words. Damn my father… damn him always being right.

"Ok fine I agree! Just let her go and you won't see me again." it drops her before I can say anything else and I rush to her side. She's still breathing though so that's a good sign. I've got to do something quick though.

I pick her up easily and run as fast as I can. Well not as fast as I can, i still don't know where to go. Or what to do with I'm running I can hear the ocean. I'm not far away, its mid-day and most everyone who wasn't at the parade is at work. It shouldn't be too crowded.

I was right, it was completely empty actually. I guess news spread about what happened at the parade because it seems everyone is looking in the nearest window to where a TV is. trying to see me on TV no doubt.

"Here you go" I lay her down on the sand gently. Looking over her to make sure she's not hurt, no broken bones and her blood flow and everything else is just fine. Thank you x-ray vision. I'm not really sure what to do now though.

"Thank you" she coughs out still trying to get her breathing back to normal. I'm staring at her and I know I shouldn't be. I shouldn't even be standing here anymore, but her eyes. Her eyes are so blue and beautiful I find it hard to look away.

"Do you want me to take you somewhere? I don't want to just leave you here" I shouldn't be doing this, I need to leave. She's safe and if I don't leave my dad is going to kill me.

She nods and looks around. "Where are we exactly?"

"I'm not sure, I wasn't paying attention to street signs" I wasn't. I was kind of more focused on getting her away from that suit thing and not killing us or you know, just her, in the process. I guess I could have just flown… o well, too late for that.

"Uhm… can you get me to Royal newspaper? That's where I work." She looks at me more closely. I can tell she's trying to remember every detail.

"Ok sure, but you have to do something for me"

I can see the confusion on her face when she scrunches her eye brows together. "Like what?" she almost sounds scared of what I might say.

"You can't tell people what I look like. I don't mind helping people when I can, but I don't need people knowing who I am. Can you understand that" I can tell it's hard for her to contemplate what I'm saying.

"You don't want people to know who you are and why you're doing what you do?" hey, that's what I was saying to my dad! See it's normal to want a little credit sometimes.

"I do, but I have a family. I don't need them to get hurt by things like that suit person" I hope she understands. I really don't want my family to have to give up everything they love and go into hiding or something lame like that. "I want to keep helping people, but if they know my identity I will have to stop"

She looks down; I can see she's having an inner battle with herself over the pros and cons. "I can't say anything about you?"

"You can do and say whatever you want. Just don't tell people what I look like." She looks up at me and it feels like she's looking into my soul.

"I can do that"

I know where Royal is so this time I decide to fly. I'm sure she appreciates it better than speed running. We get there in no time; it's starting to get dark by now though so I don't have to worry about people seeing me. But to be safe I opt for the roof top entrance instead of the front door. you know just incase.

I let her out of my arms and she looks down, then back up at me. "Thanks, you know… for saving me"

I laugh a little at that. "No problem Blondie" I say with a wink.

She blushes and looks to her hands before gazing into my eyes "will I see you around?" she seems so shy that it's cute and I kind of want to just lean in and kiss her. I mean I am the hero right? I saved the pretty girl I get a kiss now.

"I'm always around" I nod my head. She looks at me and her eyes change to a darker blue. Then she walks over and kisses me on the cheek.

"Thank you" she whispers in my ear before slowly walking to the elevator to go down into the building. I just watch as she gets in and the doors close.

"You're welcome" I whisper into the night before heading home. My dad is going to kill me…


End file.
